Tissue resection procedures, such as polypectomy, are carried out by inserting introduction sheaths, such as endoscopes or laparoscopes, into the body of a patient through incisions or natural anatomical openings (e.g., oral, vaginal, and/or anal cavities). Traditionally, such devices employ snares, typically designed as loops, for performing tissue resection procedures. State of the art snares used for various tissue resection procedures have a tendency to slip off of tissue that is intended to be ensnared, often requiring repeated efforts to capture the tissue before the resection procedures can be successfully performed.
One factor affecting snare slippage is that the snare loop is typically drawn towards the snare shaft as the snare is closed, disrupting the distal snare tip, which often acts as an anchor relative to the tissue surface.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the issues described above and/or other shortcomings in the art.